Diary
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Catatan harian seorang KAITO. Menguak semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya, dan kejadian yang pernah dilakukannya ../tidak ada dialog


**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak ada dialog, ini Cuma catatan harian doang. mohon dimengerti ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diary**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Mystery / Tragedy**

**Kaito Shion**

_**("Catatan harian seorang KAITO. Menguak semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya, dan kejadian yang pernah dilakukannya ..")**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Januari, ******

** Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. dan ini hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Melihat kebaikan hatinya, rambut twintails toschanya, dan rupanya yang sangat cantik, aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya.**

**2 Januari, ******

** Aku sangat bersyukur. Aku satu kelas dengan Miku. Wanita yang kusukai.**

**3 Januari, ******

** Aku tidak bisa percaya ini! aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Miku! Oh tuhan, kau memang sangat baik!**

**4 Januari, ******

** Miku memang sangat genius! 50 soal pilihan ganda dijawabnya tanpa ada salah satupun! Aku sangat kagum dengannya! Dia ternyata juga sangat baik! Miku mengetahui kalau aku payah matematika, bukannya mengejek seperti wanita lain yang aku kenal, dia malah tersenyum manis dan membantuku!**

**5 Januari, ******

** Rasa suka-ku padanya berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang, aku baru 5 hari kenal dengannya.**

**6 Januari, ******

** Dia mengajakku ke atap sekolah untuk makan bersama. Tentu saja aku menerimanya!**

**7 Februari, ******

** Wow, aku sudah lama tidak menuli buku harian. Tugasku sangat banyak, mana mungkin aku bisa santai menulis diary?, aku bingung, setiap Miku bertemu denganku, dia selalu merona. Apa jangan-jangan ... ah! Tidak mungkin!**

**10 Februari, ******

** Oh tidak, aku melihat Miku berjalan dengan lelaki lain! Tentu saja ini membuatku kesal! Tapi, ah, aku kan bukan apa-apanya Miku, seharusnya aku tidak kesal.**

**15 Februari, ******

** Miku. Menyatakan. Perasaannya. Pada. Aku. INI TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA! Tentu sja dengan cepat aku menerimanya! Buat apa mengulur waktu?**

**16 April, ******

** Wow, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis ini, dan sudah lumayan lama aku menjalin hubungan dengan Miku-chan—begitulah aku memanggilnya. Aneh? Dia sangat suka kok.**

**29 April, ******

** Miku-chan akhir akhir ini tidak menelponku. Aku merasa resah, namun, mungkin saja dia banyak tugas.**

**23 Mei, ******

** Dasar Iblis berkedok malaikat. ternyata jauh sebelum dia menyatakan persaannya padaku, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih lain! Berani sekali Hatsune Miku itu! Lihat saja, akan ku tunjukkan kalau da tidak bisa mempermainkan aku!**

**25 Mei, ******

** Kenapa tak terpikir dari tadi? Dari pada dibuang, lebih baik dipotong kecil-kecil, kan? Buang semua dalamnya, lalu buat dalam peti, dan lemparkan kesungai. Hahahaha, aku seperti ingin membuat Mumi saja.**

**27 Mei, ******

** Nah, selesai sudah, dia sudah rapi! Sekarang tinggal ke sungai dan lepaskan dia ...~**

**1 Juni, ******

** Dia tidak mungkin ada disini, kan? Dia sudah kubuang kesungai! Tidak mungkin dia kebali lagi kesini! Hantu? Tak ada hantu didunia ini!**

**3 Juni, ******

** Dia benar-benar kembali! Setiap malam aku terus melihat dirinya berdiri didepanku! Utuh! Ini sangat aneh! Padahal aku sudah memotongnya kecil-kecil! Semua organ dalamnya juga sudah kubuat di tempat terpisah!**

**6 Juni, ******

** Dia menatapku! Kumohon! Jangan menatapku!**

**8 Juni, ******

** Dia mendekatiku! Dan ... dia membawa Kapak? Tidak mungkin!**

**10 Juni, ******

_Itulah akibatnya karena berani membunuhku dan membuangku ke sungai .._

.

.

.

.

_**ditemukan anak bernama Kaito Shion, tewas secara mengenaskan didalam kamar apartemennya. Tidak ada jejak kaki atau petunjuk apapun dari sang pelaku. Sekian.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Hai! Mari kita perjelas~ nah, yang terakhir itu Miku yang nulis, wujud balas dendam ceritanya. Kenapa hantu bisa megang benda? Karena mereka anti mainstream#plak.**

** Pokoknya, kisahnya itu Kaito sakit hati karena diduain, terus dia negbunuh Miku, miku gentayangan, bunuh kaito juga. Selesai. Gak menarik? Maaf deh TwT ... OHYA, INI FANFIC YANG PALING PENDEK YANG PERNAH SAYA BUAT! MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKPUASAN PARA READERS SEKALIAN! Maafkanlah daku yang serbasalah dan serbakurang ini ...**

**Akhir kata:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**

**Seiryuu**


End file.
